Tale of a pirate
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Zidane and his crew of pirates capture Garnet but once she realises Zidane is kind at heart due to a past relationship with a ninja, they find comfert with one another.


Note: Hello! In this fan fiction I've added my OC Robin and her lover Kari. The rest, I don't own. Also, understand, I didn't make it that far in the real game so a lot of stuff may be out of character. Enjoy!

It was the day of the meeting. Zidane was a young boy pirate. The plot was to kidnap the beautiful princess Garnet.

It was Garnet's 16th birthday. She was a lonely princess. Garnet watched the play in her honor but she was bored.

After the play, Zidane and his partner Blank dressed up as soldiers to sneak to the princess in discuses. They split up. Zidane ran up the stairs and a girl who was wearing a white and red robe bumped into him. "I'm sorry! Do I know you?" said Zidane.

The girl past him an surprised he realized it was her "Princess!" he called.

Zidane found himself chasing her around the tower. Garnet jumped on the edge and smiled at Zidane. She started to lean back and fell off the edge.

"Garnet!" called Zidane reaching out for her as she swung away holding rope.

That's when it got serious. Zidane swung after her as she fell into a window but Zidane landed right on top of her and pinned her. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Everything! You think this is still fun? Face it princess, after today you're whole kingdom will be destroyed."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I Hope you like fireworks." He replied with a smirk.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You're master and you are my prisoner." Said Zidane.

"It's time! Let's get this sugar tits onto the ship." Said Blank as he approached them.

Garnet tried to scream but Zidane covered her mouth and put a knife to her neck "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted.

Finally, they made it to the ship. Garnet took one last look at her kingdom "Goodbye…" she said as a tear fell.

The castle started to blow up. Watching the explosion, Zidane approached behind Garnet "Beautiful isn't it?" he said condescendingly.

Garnet glared at him "You may be a pirate with tricks but I know a crew of pirates that you are nothing compared to!" she said.

"What crew would that be?" said Zidane folding his arms.

"The ninja pirates!" she responded with a smirk.

"Our arch enemy. They are good…but not good enough." Said Zidane as she walked away crying.

Garnet found herself at the bottom of the ship sitting in a corner. "Who am I fooling? I never met the ninja pirates." She said to herself making herself even more depressed.

Zidane came down the stairs looking at her "Why are you talking to yourself? Don't tell me, you went crazy that fast." He said condescendingly.

Garnet stuck her tongue at him "Very funny you bas-!" she shouted.

Garnet noticed Zidane had a cat tail but normally, the ninja pirates have animal parts. She gasped "Oh my god! You—" she began

Zidane folded his arms and glared at her "It's not what you think, but I have met Robin and the ninja pirates" said Zidane.

Garnet sat looking at him, with her knees to her chest "Tell me about it" replied Garnet.

"Only if you don't say "how romantic!" or any of that girly crap" said Zidane.

"I promise." She said with a smile.

_It was three years ago. I was fourteen years old. We were battling against the ninjas at sea one cloudy misty morning. The ninja's team were a lot larger back then compared to ours. Our ships were facing each other and we bombed each other. _

_I took my sword and dived into the water and finally found myself on the ninja ship in a room full of gold and treasure. They were rich. I couldn't help but grab a hand full but little did I know, I was being watched. She was in a corner, on the side of the roof. Once I turned around she through ninja starts at me, nailing me to the floor._

"_I am the captains daughter. My name is Robin." She introduced herself._

"_So, you're going to kill me?" I replied._

"_Not yet. You're prisoner. You're hostage. You're…" she began to list._

"_Kinda cute." She tilted her head slightly._

"_Wha…?" I asked at this point beyond confused._

_She smiled reviling her face "You really are. You appear to be one of our kind."_

_I smiled back. The plan was to get her on top of me and let me go so I said "Well, come here. I want to kiss ya" _

_She approached me suspiciously. "Hm…ok?" _

_She got on top of me and leaned in about to kiss me but I tried to hit her and she blocked me, finally the stars ripped my clothes so I was able to go free._

_We had a sword fight for hours. I was losing badly and she was just enjoying it all until I finally ran retreated._

_We wrote each other letters for a year and I was falling so deeply in love with her but her last letter shocked me._

"_Dear Zidane, how is everything? I'm doing great. I'm captain now since my father died and though our crew is much smaller, we are a team of women. In the last letter, you said I've changed into a cold hearted little coon. Why you ask? Because I'm a true pirate now, setting an example far better than you're lousy men and I put my job before you. This is the life of a pirate and the life of a ninja. I don't fit in either category since I'm a woman but look at me now We steal. We kill. You blink once and you're life is gone. Which reminds me, we have a score to settle. I look forward to killing you."_

_It pained me to read that but I had to play it cool. Then it happened. The night of the storm, the wind was hard and lightning flashing like crazy and the waves were huge. It was hard to believe we were fighting bunch of girly teens. She let down a bridge to our ship for our fight. There we were, fighting on that thin piece of wood with sharks jumping out the water for us. _

_Some lighting strike and I guess it scared her or she slipped because she fell but I dropped my sword and grabbed her arm trying to save her life. She started panting from a fear and panic and she was at my mercy. _

"_Don't let me…" she began to plead._

_Apparently she couldn't finish that sentence because the fear left her face and her coon ears narrowed. She then let ho of my hand and fell into the water._

"Why?" asked Garnet with tears in her eyes.

"I guess she would rather die than let me win. She couldn't stand being at my mercy, giving me that power and control over her and she maybe tried to kill herself for showing emotion. So much for not being scared of anything." Replied Zidane.

"That's very sad" said Garnet, sympathetically.

"Yeah, well don't bring it up again" Zidane snarled with his arms folded glaring.

"Is she dead?" asked Garnet.

"Nope. I thought she was, until I heard that her crew stole from a king. Anyway.. its late so I'll give you some cover." Said Zidane grabbing a blanket.

"Z-Zidane? You seem nice for a pirate. Why did you become a pirate? Thought it was cool?" she teased as he put the cover over her.

That morning Cinna stood in front of her smiling and said "Hey Princess. Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir!" she replied.

He sat down some kind of watery oatmeal expecting her to eat it as she stared in horror from the sight "What is this glop?"

"For lunch we're having rat stew" he replied walking back into the kitchen.

Blank came down giving a mischievous smirk "Hey there Princess."

He chained her to the wall and as she watched she screamed "What are you doing?"

He then undressed her. "Hm… this would be my first time and I know we're suppose to wait but—" Blank began.

"Next week till what?" she shouted.

"Shut up! If you're going to scream let it be my name" he said as he unsnapped his bottoms.

"No! Help!" she screamed.

Blank punched her "Shut up!"

The punch left Garnet unconscious and she began to bleed. Meanwhile, Zidane was on lookout on the highest point of the ship and could still hear the piercing scream. He left his post to check on her and saw Blank punch her. "Blank! Get off her! She's for all of us you bastard! Baku sent you down here to chain her not deflower her! That's it! I'm taking your job today."

They switched jobs for the day and an hour later, Garnet woke up "Zidane…"

"Yeah, I'm here" Zidane replied.

She put her head on his shoulder "I was scared…" she replied.

"Yeah, I took his job for the day." He replied.

"What's it like to have sex?" she asked.

He started to blush and replied "Ask Marcus because I never participate in the gang bang"

"Why don't you go crazy over me like the other guys?" she asked.

"I guess I'm still in love with Robin" replied Zidane as he thought about her.

"Uh-oh…" said Garnet as she started to blush.

"What?" Zidane asked confused.

"Are there any other girls on this ship?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah but the only reason she has clothes is because she's pregnant. You'll be naked until you are with child" Said Zidane.

"I need to speak to another girl…" said Garnet looking away bright red.

"Why? You want to ask her what she went through?" Zidane asked.

"I'm on my p-p-period" she said looking down in embarrassment.

"Period?" Zidane asked lifting his eyebrow.

Garnet lifted up the cover showing him "Uh…hair?" he said starting to turn red.

She started to giggle "No."

Zidane looked back up at her lifting a brow, face red "I don't see anything"

"Then touch it." She replied.

Zidane opened his eyes wide with one of his eyes twitching "Whaaa?"

"Do it." She replied.

"Wh-Why?" he replied

"Just do it" she replied.

"Um…ok" he said as he took a gulp.

He turned his head away as he reached for it and finally touched it trembling.

"You're shaking…" said Garnet.

"I…know…" He replied still red.

"You're kinda nice for a pirate" she replied.

Zidane looked at his hand and noticed blood. "Oh my god… Who did this to you?" he shouted.

"Nobody…" she replied with her eyes open wide.

"Don't fucking lie to me! It was Blank huh?" he shouted in anger.

"Your worried about me…" she said starting to smile softly and blush.

"We'll see how much that mother fucker like blood after I'm done with him" said Zidane after he pulled out his sword.

"Wait no! Its just a girl thing!" she said lowering his sword.

"It's a girl thing to have bleed there?" replied Zidane condescendingly.

"The correct word for it is vagina. At a certin age, every female has an egg in her body that—" Garnet began to explain.

"Man, girls are gross" Zidane thought as he said "So, this is called a period? Does it hurt?"

"Well, cramps yes and sometimes I need chocolate." She said with a smile.

"So this happens every month until you get old or pregnant and you'll be pretty much a bipolar bitch on wheals having something called a PMS?" said Zidane starting to turn green from the thought of it.

"How does the male body work?" she asked.

"Its not that complicated. First you have to understand we think about sex all day long—" Zidane began.

Garnet started to pout. "Nevermind. Sorry I asked."

Zidane started to get up "Well, I'll go get Ruby. "

Moments later, a pregnant woman entered "You must be the new girl. Forgive me, I'm about to go into labor any day now." She said.

"How did you deal with periods?"asked Garnet.

Ruby lit a cigarette "Sat there and let it bleed."

"Ewww!" shouted Garnet.

What's it like to have sex?" asked Garnet.

"They drugged me so I don't remember much but usually sex is a pleasurable experience sugar." Ruby said as she took a puff.

"They drugged you? What did you go through?" shouted Garnet in shock.

_Ruby had a flash back to that one faithful day she was sold. She was living on a farm and one of the cowboys came up on his horse and said "Get on Ruby. We're goin' for a ride."_

_She got on the back of the horse thinking nothing of it and finally they made it to the pirate ship the cowboy said "Here's the maiden, now where's the gold?" he asked._

"_What's goin' on?" asked Ruby._

_Pirate Baku shot the cowboy in the head making her scream in horror. It was a scam. Baku grabbed her, pulling her onto the ship kicking and screaming._

"You see, they need us for "fun" if you know what I mean. After I have the captain's son, they'll trash me." Said Ruby.

"You mean kill you?" shouted Garnet in horror.

"That's terrible!" Garnet shouted.

"Zidane is the sweetest pirate I've ever met. I guess Robin really fixed him. I believe, if she never found his heart and broke it, he would be just as evil." Said Ruby.

"They're going to rape me…and Zidane won't help me?" Garnet said looking down.

"At least he won't be one of em'. He gets embarrassed when it comes to sex." Ruby said giggling.

Ruby started to leave "Nice makin' you're acquaintance!" said Ruby.

Zidane came back seeing Garnet look uncomfortable "How did it go? "

Garnet then started to cry leaving Zidane confused "What?" he asked.

"You're going to kill her? I don't even want to think of what you'll do to me!" she said

Zidan took a deep sigh and embraced her and said "I won't hurt you but I can't stop them."

"I hear it hurts the first time you have sex…" Garnet began to think.

"I've never done it so I wouldn't know…" replied Zidane.

Garnet started to gaze into Zidane's and kissed passionately him leaving him shocked as she whispered "Have me…"

Zidane started to kiss her back at first but finally changed his mind and pulled away. "No. Look, it's late. So Markus will be looking after you tomorrow." He said.

"Wait! You're the only guy I trust so I go to your room? Not for sex. Just to feel safe." Said garnet taking his hand, stopping him from walking away.

"I don't have my own room, and on top of that, I can't unchain you. I'll stay down here with you but only if you don't try anything." Replied Zidane, looking back at her.

"What, you think I'm ready to have sex? No, it's just, I'd rather have it with you before them…" she replied folding her arms.

So, the next day, when Garnet woke up, Marcs was watching her with his creepy eyes. "Thirsty?" he said as he handed her a drink.

She took a sip of it. "What is this?" she asked.

"I call it blind date" he replied smirking.

Garnet became drunk and Marcs smirked at her "Now, you're blind in drunkenness and here comes our date…." Said Marcus.

Suddenly, he heard screaming piercing through his ears. "Its time! Its time!" he heard Ruby scream.

He ran upstairs to the dock calling her "Ruby!"

Zidane didn't want to watch, so he went to check on Garnet. "Damn it… he drugged you." Said Zidane getting annoyed.

Zidane gave her some water "C'mon Garnet… I guess I better watch you today too."

Hours later, Garnet came back shaking her head "What happened?"

They could hear Ruby screaming still, "Ruby…" said Garnet.

"No please! Just let me push the baby out! No! No!" Ruby screamed.

Suddenly her screaming stopped making Garnet cry "Ruby!" she screamed.

They heard a baby crying "Oh please let it be a boy" Zidane started to pray.

"Why?" asked Garnet.

"We don't allow female pirates on this ship. If it's a girl they'll dump the body of not only Ruby but her baby also for the sharks." He replied.

They heard a splash and the crying stopped "Oh no. I don't hear crying! It was a girl! That poor baby!"

"Land ho!" they heard. Zidane got up looking back at Garnet and said "Do you want me to stay here with you?" he said.

"I need to use the bathroom" she replied.

He unchained her "Alright. Make it quick." He said.

Garnet went to use the bathroom then noticed she was free and the exit was right in front of her. She started to make a run for it but then heard Zidane standing behind her saying "Where do you think you're going?"

She started to run faster but Zidane shot her in the leg. Making her fall to the ground. Zidane carried her back to the den and chained her up again. Then he bandaged her leg as she cried and complained.

"Oh suck it up! See? I'm done. Uhh stop crying. What was your first boyfriend like?" said Zidane trying to distract her.

"I never had one! Oh it hurts! Owww but—there was one soldier that had a crush on me. He was sort of like a stalker. Steiner! Oww it hurts so bad!" she cried.

"Steiner? That ugly bastard?" replied Zidane.

Garnet started to giggle "That's better. I love that smile" he replied smiling back.

"Zidane? Why won't you have sex with me? I just want the pain to go away. Please do this for me." She said.

Zidane turned red scratching the back of his head. "Is this really the time? I just shot you in the leg." Said Zidane.

Zidane head footsteps coming from the roof. "The men are back" he said then walked up the stairs.

Once Zidane made it up the stairs he noticed a new beautiful woman and a creepy looking man. "Beatrix and Steiner I thought they died in the explosion" Zidane said to Baku.

"We all did. Get the princess. She can watch Steiner get beheaded and watch us have some fun with Beatrix." Baku replied.

Zidane went down to the den. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is Beatrix and Steiner are still alive and we captured them for you. The bad news is you need to watch us kill Steiner and – Beatrix took you're place. But—look at the bright side!"

Garnet started to cry and screamed back "What bright side!"

"You get to live longer…" said Zidane as he unchained her.

"Please don't do this! They're all I have left!" She cried.

"Zidane!" He heard Baku calling.

"Coming!" he called replying pulling her to the dock.

Once they got onto the dock Steiner was being jumped by Blank and Marcus. "Now Zidane, you seem to have gone soft. Prove yourself. Shoot him." Said Baku handing Zidane a gun.

"Wha—um…" Zidane hesitated to take the gun.

"Its either that or you'll be next." Said Baku.

Zidane took the gun and shot in the head and as he did it made Garnet scream "Steiner! Zidane, how could you!" she shouted.

Stiner laid on the ground still alive moaning and Zidane mouth the words "I'm sorry" as he shot him three more times ending his life and splattering his brains all over the place.

_Garnet disgusted by Zidane and his actions and choices but little did she know she was falling in love with him._

While Zidane cleaned up and dumped Steiner's body in the ocean he saw another ship. He recognized that ninja flag anywhere. Emotions over took him. "Robin… My Robin…" he said.

Robin was on her ship looking at Zidane through her binoculars. "Zidane…. Ahoy matte. Time for yee to go short another pirate" she said.

She stopped her ship and Zidane stopped his as they watched each other. "Time for war" she said to herself.

"Enemy!" Zidane called.

Robin evil smirked. "Now, my dear Zidane, do you really look at me as an enemy? I thought you loved me." She said condescendingly.

He turned his head away unable to respond making her laugh. "Hahaha! Face it! You still love me, you bathetic excuse for a pirate. How weak of you." She responded.

"Stop it…" He replied as Garnet came up behind him.

"Still using women as your toys I see. New girlfriend? Good for you, because I moved on too. My partner: Kari." She said clapping her hands for him condescendingly.

A rabbit girl came and kissed her on the cheek upsetting Zidane "What are you doing here Robin?" he said.

"To kill you. We have unfinished business. " She replied as she held her girlfriend.

Zidane put his gun to his head glaring at her.

"Zidane!" called Garnet as the rest of the crew came running.

"What are you doing?" shouted Robin in anger.

"I can't live like this anymore! You want to kill me but you already have after you broke my heart! I still love you! I refuse to hurt you or have you hurt me anymore!" Zidane lashed out in anger.

She started to roll her eyes annoyed. "Enough! What kind of pirate are you? You too soft. Go ahead and kill yourself so I can win." She replied.

Once they sailed off Garnet lowered his gun. "Put the gun down…" she said.

Zidane dropped to his knees and grabbed his hair having a break down. "Its ok…I'm here." Said Garnet as she tried to comfort him.

Nine months later, Beatrix died from a difficult labor but gave birth to a baby boy. That night, Zidane talked to Garnet in the den that night.

"Well, I guess I'm next?"she said in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I care about you fare too much to let those fuckers hurt you." Replied Zidane.

"Y-you care about me?" she replied starting to blush.

In an awkward embarrassment, Zidane started scratching the back of his head noticing what he said. "N-no! I'm a pirate! I feel nothing but an urge for chaos! I just don't like you and want you to go." He replied.

"But—" she replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up! Don't say it!" he shouted turning red.

Garnet started to giggle "You try to be a pirate…but it's just not you. A pirate with a heart. That's what I like about you. I care about you too." She began.

She started to pinch his cheek as he growled at her annoyed. "If you don't like me, then why do you take care of me and treat me as a friend, huh? If you hated me, you would have killed me by now. How do you feel now that the truth is out?" she teased.

"I'm sorry. I should have never took you away from your home. I got you into this and I'll get you out alive." Replied Zidane looking down in depression.

He placed his hand under her chin and gazed into her dark brown eyes "When we hit land…run. Don't look back" he said.

"Come with me!" she replied.

He looked away "I need to finish my duel with Robin and if they find out I let you go, I'll die. We even have a new birthed member to the team. Blank named him Tank." Said Zidane.

"Tank? What kind of name is that?" said Garnet

Zidane smiled and kissed her forehead "Goodnight princess"

Zidane walked to the door as Garnet reached out to him calling "Wait! Tomorrow, I want it to be you. Only you." Said Garnet.

Zidane turned around looking at her red "Wha? I don't think—" he began.

"Zidane!" she yelled in anger.

"Alright! I'll do it!" he pouted.

When morning came, when Garnet opened her eyes, Zidane was watching her sleep. "Morning princess." He said.

"Are you ready?" she said.

Zidane started to turn red and cleared his throat "A-aren't you going to eat something?"

"No, but you are." She teased.

Zidane took her to the ship and took off his shirt. She got on her back and he whispered in her ear "Don't worry. Its just you and me, and I won't hurt you…" he said.

As she felt the penetration, she dug her nails into his back. They made love till she was drained from energy. "We did it. So, do you want to take a rest or stop?" asked Zidane.

"I wanna keep going till I fall asleep." Replied Garnet.

"But you're already sleepy." Replied Zidane as he stared into her tired eyes.

"No I'm not…." She replied as she fell asleep.

He softly smiled laying next to her looking up at the red and blue moon and said "That's enough…"

"I…love…you…Zidane…" Garnet said in her sleep.

Zidane looked at her shocked "Wha-?"

Zidane then got a smile on his face and replied "Sleep well Garnet."

Six months passed. Garnet was pregnant holding Zidane's child. One morning he walked in her room in rage "That's it! I am getting sick of them talking about you in that way! On top of that, those bastards won't let you live!" he said in anger.

He then looked down in sorrow and guilt. "I…wish time could stand still. I could be with you…forever…"

She smiled and they gazed into each others eyes " Is it wrong that I want you to be with me? Is it selfish that I don't want to share you with the crew? Is it stupid that I don't love Robin anymore but still want her to be safe?" said Zidane.

Zidane looked away before she tried to kiss him. "Pirates don't feel. Am I a pirate?"

Zidane dropped to his knees "We should have never did this to you. I'm so confused."

Garnet kneeled down looking at him "In my eyes, at first…your heart was as cold as ice but everybody has a weak spot. If it wasn't for Robin, I might be dead by now. She made you strong. You're a pirate and the best one with a heart." Said Garnet.

Zidane smiled at her about to kiss her as she sad "Also, the perfect father…"

"Zidane! Report to my cabin!" Baku called in an upset tone.

"I'll be back…" said Zidane as he left.

When Zidane came into Baku's cabin, Baku was smoking a sigar sitting at his desk and said "Sit Zidane"

Zidane took a seat as Baku began "You've gone soft Zidane. It's that girl, yes? Let me remind you, what happened the last time you got close to a female. That's why I brought her here." He said.

"No…" Zidane replied in a cold shock.

Robin jumped down coming from the roof behind Zidane and put her knife to his neck and said "You fool! I could kill you now!"

Zidane smiled at her and in a condescending matter he replied "Somebody sounds jealous."

She started to blush and replied in an angry tone "No… hell no! I'm just ashamed that my number one rival has turned to this."

"How would you feel if Kari died?" said Zidane.

Robin stared at him shocked by his questioned and gaped a little. She then removed the knife from his neck and looked at Baku "Be gone with you." She said.

"It's my cabin!" he replied.

Robin pulled out her ninja stars and as she did so, Baku walked past leaving him cabin whistling.

Once they were alone, Robin gathered her courage and said "When I first met you, you were my first friend and first to live through a fight with me. I was impressed. Over time, you grown soft and fell in love with me. I couldn't allow it so I reminded you what being a pirate is all about."

She looked out the window at the two moons and continued to say "I wanted to fight you more and more. Finally, the pressure got to my head and my friendship turned to hate and the urge to kill you."

"Wow…" replied Zidane.

"I broke you're heart. I thought you'd rather have me dead…I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"No… I could never want you dead—wait did you just say sorry?" Zidane replied looking at her.

"So, when did you find out there was a better life than being a pirate?" he asked

"I didn't. I love being a ninja-pirate and found happiness. We are the best and we have unfinished business." She replied with a smirk.

Zidane rolled his eyes "Fine! Let's get this over with!"

Robin kissed his forehead and said "It is and I win."

He looked up at her as she placed the kiss and replied "Do I suck at being a pirate?"

"Yes. It's just not your thing." She replied as she started to laugh.

She took Zidane by the hand and said "Get that woman and report to my ship and will take you to Alexendria"

"Huh?" he replied confused.

She embraced him and whispered "Trust me…"

Zidane ran to go get Garnet and grabbed her by the arm with a smile on his face "Come on!" he said excitedly.

"What is it, Zidane?" she replied.

"You're free!" replied making her shed tears of joy.

"R-really?" replied Garnet.

"But with… we have to trust Robin" Zidane replied as she scratched his head.

"Are you nuts? It could be an ambush!" shouted Garnet.

"That's a chance we need to take." Said Zidane.

She folded her arms and replied "Fine"

Zidane and Garnet had to sneak onto the ninja ship. Once they made it on, they set sail. "Next destination, Alexandria!"

"Don't tell anybody I helped you because if you do—" Robin began.

"I know, right back where we started." Said Zidane as he smiled.

"No. I'll cut off your manly parts and make you into a woman." Replied Robin as she pinched his cheeks.

Garnet started to laugh.

"So Zidane, once she's home, what do you say about becoming a ninja-pirate?" said Robin

"Yeah!" replied Zidane excitedly making Garnet look down in sorrow.

"We'll teach you everything! All welcome our new member!" Robin replied with her arm around him.

Everyone cheered for Zidane. Getting caught in the moment, Zidane didn't notice Garnet walking to her room. Once alone in the room she got angry. "I thought you said you wanted me. I want you to be my king. What about us? And I thought I really changed him…"

Zidane came in the room with a big smile "Isn't it great!"

She gave a fake smile "Yeah… great" she said condescendingly.

"I finally know what it means to be…" he began.

"Evil." She finished for him.

He looked at her, the smile fading from his face as she continuing to say "Knowing you have a wife at home who loves and needs you. What a great life."

"Wife? You wanted to marry me? King? I'll visit you" replied Zidane.

"But if you came with me, we could be together forever!" replied Garnet.

Morning, they arrived at Alexandria. The air was foggy and white.

"Lets go home" Garnet said to Zidane as she walked off the ship.

"Zidane! Come on!" called Robin.

Zidane turned around looking up at Robin and the crew and said "No, Garnet. Understand, I've been a pirate all my life. It's all I know.

Garnet started to cry and noded "I understand. Visit me and the baby every—" she began.

She started to hold her stomach and screamed "NAH!"

"Nah?" replied Zidane giving her an odd look.

"Its time…" replied Garnet.

"Robin!" Zidane called.

"Ninjas!" Robin called

_They all helped Garnet deliver her new baby girl. What felt like a quick delivery lasted for hours. She cherished these final moments in Zidane's arms._

"Gardean" Garnet named her looking at her daughters face.

"We'll visit you and her soon. " said Robin.

"Garnet, I love you." Said Zidane causing tears to her eyes once again.

Zidane placed a kiss on her forehead "If I return alive, I'll be your king and her father."

"Come on!" Robin called.

Zidane went back onto the ship with the crew and sailed away. Watching the ship disappear into the mist Garnet said "I'll wait for that day…"

Robin noticed Zidane looking down in depression and handed him a ring "Go to her" she said.

Zidane hugged Robin "Thank you…" he said.

Garnet sat alone in her palace depressed and repeated "I wait for that day…"

Suddenly somebody covered her eyes and said "That time has come"

"Zidane?" she replied.

Zidane put a ring on her finger using his tail and removed his hands from her eyes.

_Zidane and Garnet became King and Queen of Alexandria despite the rough times they had and despite Zidane's past as a pirate. They watched their princess grow into an elegant young lady and also kept in touch with the ninjas who let it all happen._

**The End**


End file.
